


只是一次惩罚

by rakuo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa Another 2, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakuo/pseuds/rakuo
Summary: · punish，spank，sex有，pwp？大概...· 某位学生会副会长大人惹会长大人生气了所以要挨打的课后小故事· 有一点黑发帝和金发帝的兄弟设定· ちょっとビッチな讀賣くん注意· 非常ooc注意· 我爱狗血（划掉），没有三观，请不要带脑子看（）。↑真的都ok吗？🙇
Relationships: Mikado Sannoji/Nikei yomiuri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	只是一次惩罚

  
*

读卖日经有点小心翼翼地打开学生会活动室的门的时候，他发现三王寺帝已经等在里面了。  


  
把衣服脱掉，三王寺帝说。

读卖没什么底气地瞪了三王寺一眼，乖乖地解开自己的衣服扣子，熟练地脱掉干净的校服套装。他丝毫不在意三王寺危险的目光直直盯着他看，他知道三王寺帝喜欢看他脱衣服，也早就不介意给面前的这个人展示他的裸体。他脱得只剩一件衬衫，包含内裤在内的其它衣物被他随意地丢在脚下。“会冷，如果一件不剩的话。”读卖解释道。  
  
三王寺同意了，指指房间里唯一的一张办公桌，示意他趴下。面对着桌子的窗帘半敞半掩着，傍晚昏暗的阳光泛着红渗进来，余辉安静地照射进房间里。他心领神会地哼了一声，学生会的工作让他俩的独处时间多得是，他们早就不是第一次这张桌子上做爱了，更刺激的事情也不是没做过，......但不是在今天这种令人不自在的气氛下。读卖偷偷打量三王寺帝，身材高挑匀称的卷发男孩穿着一贯的白衬衫，黑西裤，他拉了拉白手套——人人皆知这是学生会长大人的特色恶趣味。大多数时候这张冷漠的脸到了这种关头还是会笑嘻嘻地变得肉麻起来的，但是今天没有。三王寺只是翘着二郎腿倚在一边的沙发上，慢条斯理地敲着指节，面无表情地盯着他做了坏事的小男友看。果然今天还是应该装作软软乖乖的样子听话比较好，读卖想。他知道三王寺帝有意羞辱他，但却又不得不规规矩矩地接受惩罚，对我做什么都可以是那天他自己一时为了讨饶说出来的。  


“看来读卖君还是有一点正在受罚的觉悟的。”三王寺从沙发上站起来，把领带松了松收进胸前的口袋里。读卖强忍住屈辱感趴在桌子上，试着把头埋进蜷起来的臂弯里，臀部完全暴露在空气中，冰冷的桌面硌得他胸前发疼。

该死，忍一忍就过去了。他不安地为自己做心理准备，努力试图不去思考自己在三王寺的眼里正呈现出怎样一副羞恥的模样。

然而当三王寺帝真正从腰间抽出他的皮带的时候，读卖还是忍不住打了个哆嗦。他清楚地听到三王寺的皮带扣哗啦作响，皮革嗖的一声甩在空气里，在安静又封闭的房间里清脆得吓人。听着声音他的脑海里便有了三王寺的模样，那双骨节匀称的有力的手正对折过皮带，捋过两端握在手里，准备开始实施这个变态所谓的情趣......或者说是暴力。三王寺低头看他，带着温度的目光投向读卖裸露的身体，暧昧地抚摸他臀部柔软的肌肤，白手套饱含情色意味地掐他的臀肉，从腰间一路揉弄到大腿。他开始换用皮带抵在读卖的尾椎，充满暗示地轻轻拍打，满意地观察到这个动作唤起读卖一阵轻微的颤栗。

  
“...我们不一定绝对要在这里...”读卖最终还是退缩了，他有点梗塞地试图协商，努力让自己听起来不像是在害怕。  
  
“不要。”三王寺平淡的声音从上方传来，语气里有几分不快，“这是读卖君应得的教训。”  
  
“在下会帮读卖君完成它。

三十下，要自己好好数着噢。在下是不会帮读卖君计数的。不过如果读卖君数着数着忘记了的话，就要罚读卖君从头开始。”  
  


  
  
*  
  
皮带啪地一声抽打在读卖赤裸的臀肉上，抽得他一声闷哼，下意识地赶紧死死抿住嘴唇，火辣又酥麻的疼痛从皮肉向内扩散，烧得他心脏发烫。他大脑空白，浑浑僵僵地缓了几秒，然后他挨了第二下。皮带落下来的声音响亮得可怕，但三王寺的力道却拿捏得很准，读卖说不清三王寺是做好了准备要慢慢把他折磨到死还是真的为他留了些余地。

他柔软的臀肉被皮带抽得弹了一下，读卖日经的屁股其实根本没有什么料，但这对三王寺来说显然不算什么，仍也十分有效地激起了三王寺更多施虐的欲望。绝对留下印了，读卖咬着牙暗想，三王寺每鞭打一下过后微妙的停顿大概就是在欣赏皮带在他身上留下的耻辱的痕迹。  


三王寺帝继续他的抽打，几下过后读卖臀上绯红的痕迹已经连接成一片，三王寺给他的疼痛变得越发急促起来，开始是尖锐，逐渐变得模糊麻木。读卖身体使不上劲，下半身的肌肉被桌子的棱角勒得僵硬收紧，毫无抵抗之力，连缓冲的机会也没有，只能随着三王寺抽打的节奏一下一下无助地绷紧身体。他只觉得那整片皮肤被打得发热，变得滚烫，连同在三王寺残忍的惩罚面前已经毫无意义的他的羞耻心和自尊心一起，烫得他火辣辣地疼。

读卖努力用残余的理智数记着三王寺鞭打的次数，打到二十下的时候身体已经不住地瑟缩，喉咙里也可怜地溢出零零碎碎的喘息。模糊的意识已经跟不上，不足以缓和那些痛苦，他开始无法控制自己的发抖。羞恥感和疼痛让他脸颊充血，他头昏眼花，哭叫出声的冲动几次就要在嘴边脱口欲出。他快要投降了。也许他可以耍些小伎俩来少受一些罚......他们的学生会教室在五楼，在窗边这上好的位置读卖还能看到校园里三三两两结伴的学生，从便利店买了晚餐说笑着往这边走，而他现在是一个受罚的人，隐约的喧闹声在他耳中都刺耳得要命，透过窗户看到的景象又给了他一种新的折磨。  
  
“...三王寺...、”读卖抑制住呜咽，喘息着呼喊他的名字，“已经够了！可以结束......”  
  
“骗子。”

三王寺帝轻柔地说，声音压抑着笑意，嘴角扬起来，好像在为识破了坏孩子意料之中的诡计而感到愉快。“我想读卖君是故意少数了四下。”  
  
该死。读卖在心里懊恼地骂了一声，谁他妈的才是真正的骗子，三王寺帝这个老狐狸一样的变态。他确实被三王寺抽打得头晕脑胀，但无论如何不该对三王寺这混账大意的。那时候也是，这时候也...  


“......真是头痛啊，读卖君。  
怎么办才好呢，看来这种程度的惩罚还是不足以让读卖君变乖的。”  
  
三王寺用困扰的语气说着摇了摇头，听起来不怀好意。读卖听到他的皮鞋有些不耐烦地敲在地上的嗒嗒声，只觉得喉咙发干，臀部胀痛。突然没有任何预警地，三王寺的皮带又抡了下来，但这次明显下了狠劲，力道大到抽得读卖浑身一抽搐差点没咬到舌头。  
  
“.——痛...、！” 

读卖还是没忍住叫了出来，衬衫的袖子被他咬出一片淫靡的水渍，胳膊被他压得发麻。他嘴唇打颤，不由得绷紧了全身的皮肤。这要命的一下快要把他之前吞落在喉咙里的啜泣全都打出来，读卖索性放弃了忍耐开始嘶哑地抽泣。他没有想到他真的会被三王寺打哭。还没待他反应过来，三王寺粗暴地掰开了他烧红的臀瓣，狠狠扇了他一巴掌，又举起皮带猝不及防地抽打在他的臀缝。羞恥感一下子爆炸一样冲上读卖的脑尖炸开，他只能尽情释放着自己的呜咽，泪水可怜巴巴地从眼眶里滚落下来。  
  
“三、三王寺……”读卖沙哑地叫唤着，下意识地开始扭动腰部想要挣脱三王寺的固定。三王寺又一下毫不留情地抽打在他的穴口，打在他身体最为隐秘又脆弱的地方。读卖抽搐着发出了一声诱人的尖叫，落在那里的一下让他几乎要分不清痛感与快感，他才意识到自己下面的东西已经不知道什么时候开始变得有点抬头，硬得越来越难受，俯在桌子上夹得他生生地发痛。

  
“......不...、”

三王寺眨了眨眼睛，停下了手中的动作等他开口。

"...我不是......不是故意要勾引你哥哥的...”读卖的声音越发哽咽，他抛下傲慢与自尊像个被打痛的小孩子一样向三王寺求饶，“对不起...、三王寺、...我向你保证，我们真的什么都没有做...，我不应该喝醉...、不该对他说那种话，...这不会再有第二次了，三王寺......求求你......”  
  
他服从了。   


  
三王寺似乎久久没有回答，然后读卖听到身后传来皮带被丢在地上的咣啷一声响。读卖迷迷糊糊地向后瞥了一眼，看到三王寺双手空空地走过来，和读卖对上视线的时候他满意地轻笑了一声。他检查读卖臀部的伤痕——也许打得有点过了，他心想。他也不是意在要把他的读卖君打伤的。他安慰地轻轻抚摸读卖发红的臀肉，冰凉的手套碰触到读卖发烫的皮肤，饱经蹂躏的身体后面传来温柔的酥麻感，弄得读卖很舒服，看起来没有一点要反抗刚才那个施暴者的意思。  
  
三王寺把读卖的脸抬起来的时候，读卖的眼眶已经红了一圈，嘴唇被他自己咬得湿湿的，一副马上又快要哭出来的表情。白手套抚摸过他烧红的脸帮他捋了捋凌乱的发丝，又揉弄着他的唇瓣探进他的嘴里，读卖半眯着眼接受着三王寺饱含情欲的爱抚，他不确定三王寺帝究竟有没有打算就这样放过他。纵使他心里清楚的是他们根本就是谈不上道德一说的混账情侣，本就是两个蔑视道德和爱情的疯子互相剥开了对方的皮，触摸到对方最赤裸的本质，又在这种相吸和交融中沉溺得一塌糊涂。对三王寺而言，他也不过是触碰了三王寺帝对他的占有欲的底线罢了。他们彼此都心知肚明。  


  
他们几乎是顺理成章地又做了爱，三王寺把读卖摁在桌子上，从口袋里取出避孕套，倒出里面的液体简单地为他做了润滑，揉了揉他被打得有些红肿的臀瓣插进那根他再熟悉不过的性器。读卖仰着脖子艰难地呻吟了一声，忍不住晃动着腰迎合三王寺的抽插，整个人快要被三王寺钉死在桌子上。但没过一会他就被三王寺翻了个面，三王寺架住他的双腿对折他的身体，旁边的文件哗啦撒了一地。三王寺这个随性的混账自然是不会在意工作报废的，读卖只能眼睁睁地看着桌子上没来得及收拾走的资料被扫得乱七八糟。他没来得及开口骂两句，大脑里的声音就被淹没在快感的洪流里，因为三王寺的阴茎直直顶到他最深处，又深又狠，顶得他眼前一片发白，手指无力得就要扣不住桌檐，两边的大腿不住地痉挛。三王寺又掐住他的乳首用了劲去揉捏，两处敏感刺激得读卖弓起背来吃痛地叫唤。三王寺撑满了他的甬道，他们贴得严丝合缝，读卖只觉得自己被三王寺冲撞得快要流水，致死的快感在身体的每一处都扩散开来，他抱住三王寺的脖子，近乎放浪地呻吟起来。

  
直到两个人都满足地喘着气没有力气再做下去，三王寺才把性器抽出读卖的身体。他们弄得桌面和地板一片狼藉，也没有心情再收拾，胡乱套了件衣服就一起倒在沙发上，看着窗外的光变得越来越暗。  
  
  


*  
  
晚上来在下家里住吧，读卖君，让在下帮你擦一点药。三王寺吻了吻被他蹂躏得筋疲力尽的恋人的脖颈，鼻尖蹭进读卖的颈窝里。如果痛的话，记得随时给在下打电话。

“在下一定会对读卖君全权负责的噢！”

他又恢复了平时那副人畜无害的欠揍模样。 

“这时候就不在意你哥哥了？” 读卖冷笑了一声，三王寺赶紧讨好地亲亲他的嘴唇。

“在下已经考虑好了。以后再惩罚读卖君的话，就叫上兄长和我们一起玩3p......”

“...变态。”读卖有气无力地瘫在三王寺的怀里赏了他的小腿骨一脚。三王寺识趣地闭上了嘴，房间里只剩下挂钟的滴答声和两个人安静又疲劳的呼吸声。  
  
要在其他人过来之前把东西都收拾好才行，读卖模糊地想。或者干脆今天翘工算了，叫三王寺去通知学生会的其他成员，他可不想让别人看到他们高傲得出了名的副会长挨了会长一顿打一顿操之后哼哼唧唧地抱怨的狼狈模样。总是因为这个混账，三王寺，三王寺帝......读卖慵懒地神游着，用感知代替思考，想着三王寺的胸膛总是意外地温暖。三王寺的皮鞋跟该死地有点高，这让他和自己站在一起的时候显得更高了。其实如果三王寺在学校中途忽然摘了手套，百分之八十是因为他们刚做了爱，但是还没有人敢怀疑到这一点。三王寺的手很好看。三王寺总是敞着领子。三王寺总是......  
  
三王寺的发梢落到他的眼角，他迷迷糊糊地意识到三王寺的头发好像长长了一点。  
他睡着了。


End file.
